


Birthday Gone Wrong

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sourwolf, Gen, Kind of angsty, Not really sure how to rate this, derek bakes in sekkrit, more like Stiles is pouting, stiles has a bad birthday, witch is causing trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a terrible birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gone Wrong

Stiles is having the worst birthday in the history of ever. 

Not only did a witch come to Beacon Hills, but said witch also decided to waste no time in letting her presence be known. Spells and hexes were cast every which way you looked. People were suddenly fighting for no reason and others just kind of did the 'make love, not war' thing. Literally. 

Stiles did not need to see the good majority of that. He'd never be able to look Finstock in the eye again. Not without bleaching his brain first.

Then there were the unfortunates that were being turned into animals. Oh sure, there were plenty of harmless ones, like Mrs. Higgs down the street. She was currently a pug. Stiles was thankful she had her yard fenced in, otherwise he'd feel bad about chasing the poor old dear around. Mr. Harrison got to be something cooler, even if that something cooler was also doing a fuckton of damage. 

Dragons were destructive, okay? Even if they were only the size of a horse.

They still aren't sure where Harrison flew off to, which is probably one of the worse parts of the day. Derek's been short of spitting nails trying to hunt the witch down but she's a slippery beast, and she's a _tease_ too. She knows how to throw of a werewolf's ability to track and it's made Derek _furious_ and thus, even more difficult to be around than normal. Which is kind of why Stiles feels extra-shitty too, _after_ the fact that he practically broke laws driving to the police station to check on his dad, only to find him in his office _croaking_.

Yeah, his dad is currently a toad. Stiles found an old, empty file box to put him in and bring him home for now.

Stiles was _trying_ to help with finding the witch, but Derek wasn't going to have any of it. Shouted the usual schpeal of not wanting Stiles getting hurt because this wasn't their usual brand of trouble. The rest of the pack got to help, of course, even Scott who was livid at finding his own mother at the hospital in a daze, unable to stop singing. 

It's not like the witch was directly _killing_ anyone, but there was enough chaos going on that people could and were getting hurt and it might very well end with casualties if they couldn't get a handle on the situation. Deaton was absent from the office, _not_ a comforting thing in the slightest.

Stiles broke off to do his own witch hunt, mad at Derek and mad at the world. His poor father sat in the box beside Stiles in the jeep, croaking on occasion. Stiles is pretty sure they sounded confused at times, so he'd end up talking to his dad. Hoping maybe he could understand, would know that Stiles would sit him down for a nice long talk after this. It was a talk that was long overdue. 

But no matter where Stiles looked, how hard he'd tried to research witches and look for patterns on how they worked, there was absolutely nothing he could find. He felt useless. Stiles _hated_ feeling useless. Hated it with a _passion_. Hated that Derek's words were ringing true today, that there was nothing he could do and he should just go home and stay there.

The jeep tired squealed slightly from how abruptly Stiles stopped in the driveway. It jarred the box a little and an alarmed, throaty noise echoed. "Sorry dad…" he muttered, grabbing the box and carefully bringing it inside. 

Stiles had plans for today. _Had_. It was going to start with him and his dad going out for breakfast and getting his present early as always. Stiles knew they were on a tighter budget than normal, so he hadn't made many hints this year, but his dad never failed to get him something he knew Stiles would like. Their relationship may have become a little discombobulated over the last few years, but John Stilinski still knew his son better than anyone.

After breakfast, Stiles was going to go out with Scott and spend the rest of the afternoon bullshitting around, probably finding some games to play at Scott's place. They'd grab lunch at that greasy pizza place Stiles forbid his father from ever coming within the general _vicinity_ of. Then Stiles would go and pay sourwolf and his ragtag little pack a visit, just to annoy them. Because annoying Derek tended to amuse Stiles.

By the end of the day, Stiles was going to come home and his dad would surprise him with a cake from the store, he never failed on the surprise cake part, and Stiles would let him break the one-slice rule and they'd watch a movie before he'd go to his bedroom. Stiles liked to call that part his 'happy Stiles fun time'.

But no. No, a goddamn _witch_ had to blow into town and wreck everything. It would have been entertaining had Stiles been able to actually _do_ something, but he couldn't. Instead he got to trudge into the house and put the box containing his toad-dad on the table, and then go root around for a shallow enough dish to put some water in. He didn't want his toad-dad to be uncomfortable. 

Sighing heavily, Stiles bent his head side to side, working a few soft pops from his neck. He trudged up to his room. Not sparing a glance around, just going straight to his dressed to grab some clean boxers and pajama bottoms, Stiles went and took a shower. He was kind of sore from having to run from a moose-ified Greenburg. Stiles has never pole-vaulted before, but he sure as hell got over that fence fucking _fast_. There were a few incidents more throughout the day and overall, he was just _tired_. Tired and _depressed_ and _frustrated_.

When Stiles returned to his room, he sat down on his computer chair and rubbed his forehead. Finally opening his eyes, chin resting on his palm now, Stiles blinked at his closed laptop. Then quickly noticed there lone cupcake sitting on a little plate beside it. 

The hell?

Stiles sat forward wondering if it was from his dad, but it didn't look store-bought. He thought maybe it was a trick, something from the witch maybe, but then Stiles took in the half-melted buttercream sadly drooping down one side of the lopsided cupcake, and the little plastic decoration. It was one of those rings that the store cupcakes sometimes have for kids. This one had a picture of a wolf howling. 

A little note was tucked underneath the plate. Stiles realized this when he picked it up. He grabbed the note and opened it to see Derek's aggressive handwriting.

_They said it was your birthday._

Elaborate as always. And never signed. Stiles could decipher a number of things from the message; Scott must have made mention to the others earlier before the calamity started. Derek was probably feeling a little more asshole-ish than he liked for having yelled so much. It was his way of saying sorry, and for acknowledging Stiles.

Stiles wet his lips, a smile breaking over his face for the first time in a long time today. That sad little cupcake with the melty frosting definitely looked homemade and he just _cannot_ see Derek in a kitchen _baking_ , though now he wondered. Did he wear an apron too? Maybe the others goaded him into it. 

Stiles ignored the certain wetness to the soft laugh he let out, or the minor burn in his eyes. He picked up his birthday cupcake and ate it. It wasn't half bad. 

Maybe it wasn't his worst birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I really do write porn. Not just general ficcage. NO REALLY, I DO! I just keep getting these adorable little drabbles in my head and they kind of work out for the challenge group I'm in...
> 
> Thank you to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing so awesomely. Without her, my fics would be a mess. 
> 
> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). Be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.


End file.
